Jinx
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: set between episodes 5x3 and 5x4. With Nick's life in jeopardy after a car chase Andy wants nothing more than a second chance
1. Chapter 1

New McCollins story for you guys :) This is set between 5x3 and 5x4

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov

Chloe Price tossed the decorating magazine down on the coffee table with disgust. She'd been out of the hospital for two weeks and was still not cleared to go back to light duty. The doctors had finally removed the blood clot a week ago after it had reduced enough on it's own to make the surgery viable.. Now when she should be excited about the new apartment she and Dov had moved into Chloe was bored. She was tired of being cooped up and 'resting'.

Despite the being shot and almost well technically dying thing Chloe missed being a cop. She missed the 15th. She wanted to be back on the streets. Dov had been filling her in on daily happenings but it wasn't the same. Not to mention she had mixed feelings about Frank having to step down and Oliver's promotion. Chloe understood that Frank was the boss and held responsible but still it didn't seem fair that the whole mess should fall at his feet.

Falling back onto the sofa her head bumping lightly against the left arm rest Chloe sighed. She knew how lucky she was and she was grateful. Everybody she cared about was safe. Most importantly she still had Dov. Chloe shuddered thinking about him being held hostage at the diner. She was fortunate that fate had smiled on them that night. Not only had they both survived the night but Dov had forgiven her for not telling him about Wes Chloe stretched her right hand reaching once again for the magazine. Things were slowly returning to normal at the 15th even with Oliver's promotion. She could either use the recuperation time moping or being constructive. With a smile Chloe decided to see what the furniture trend was this spring. 

* * *

Nick Collins rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He'd been picking up a lot of overtime since the shooting. He was telling himself it was because the 15th was short handed but in reality he knew it was to keep himself busy; to try to forget the hurt; to try to forget Andy. Which was next to impossible to due since she was on the same shift. At least her new stint as a T.O kept her busy. Still they inevitably ran into each other. Outside of parade, outside the locker room, the parking lot the list was endless. Part of Nick had considered a transfer but the 15th had become more of a home than anything in recent years. He didn't want to leave it or his friends.

Shaking away the fatigue Nick made his way through the squad room and headed for the parking lot. Since he was in early he was riding solo; a blessing today. No idle chit chat to try to keep up with. The headache starting to form was already an indication it was going to be a rough day. At least he wouldn't have to worry about offending a partner with his bad mood. 

* * *

Andy had thought being busy as a T.O would make things easier. Unfortunately the things she shoved to the back of her mind during working hours surfaced with a vengeance during the precious little free time she had before and after shift. Now it was the middle of the week nearly a month since Ford had tried to kill Nick and nearly succeeded in killing Sam instead. It'd been her worst nightmare unfolding. Two of the most important people in her life in danger and things happening too fast for Andy to do anything. The nightmares had eased once Sam was out of the hospital. Still once in awhile Andy found her sleep robbed by images of blood and death never being able to see for sure who was hurt or who was dead.

Shaking the bad images and thoughts away as best she could Andy continued about her task for the morning of running errands. Many daily things had understandably gotten shoved way down the priority list in the immediate hours following the shooting. Then on top of that she had to deal with the investigation into the diner hostage incident. Covering a yawn Andy parked her car in the parking lot of her next stop and got out. Maybe just maybe tonight she'd be able to sleep solid and then once her body was rested she could start to figure out the mess that was her life. 

* * *

"1519 in pursuit of robbery suspect heading west on 16th street. Suspect vehicle is a dark blue pickup truck partial plate 873."Nick called into his radio as he floored the accelerator of the squad car.

At least the pickup was easy to keep in sight in the midday traffic Nick thought with a sigh. He should've known his day was going far too easy. He'd gotten a call for the residential robbery and had just been about to question the home owner when a black haired man had burst out of the garage and took off in a old model pickup.

"1519 backup is five minutes from your location."Dispatch reported.

"Copy."Nick acknowledged as he moved around a slow moving mail truck.

The suspect barreled off sixteenth and headed onto a bridge. Just as Nick began reporting the new location the robber did the last thing he expected. The pickup spun in a 360 and dove into the opposite lane earning squealing brakes and annoyed horns from other drivers. Nick looked behind him before spinning his squad to follow. The police car had just made it half a turn when the pickup rammed him. Nick fought to regain control of his vehicle but the impact had been too much for the half turned car. Nick had just enough time to avoid the other cars in the lane behind him before the squad hit the guard rail and broke through. Nick sent off a prayer as he plummeted off the bridge into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: :Nick/Andy, Dov/Chloe  
notes and summary: see part 1

Since he'd been promoted to a white shirt Oliver Shaw had taken to coming in a half hour or hour before. The later if there was a meeting. Today there happened to be a meeting so he was there twenty minutes before that so he could grab a quick lunch before the what was bound to be a boring meeting. Just as Oliver got to the break room with his take out bag of food his cell phone rang. He fumbled for the device and finally answered on the fourth ring positioning the phone by his right ear as he sat down.

"Shaw."Oliver greeted.

"This is Insector Jarvis have you left for work yet?"Oliver's superior inquired.

"Just got here, what's going on?"Oliver replied as he began to take the food out of the bag.

"Need you over at Queen street bridge. One of our squads went over the side during a pursuit and I think it's one of your officers."

Oliver paled. "You think? Would've been somebody in early…crap…Collins."

"Just got confirmation from dispatch. Officer Collins was in the pursuit."

"On my way."Oliver responded as he ran from the break room his lunch forgotten on the table.

* * *

Nick bobbed along the river just barely keeping himself afloat. When the car had hit the partially frozen river the impact on the ice had thrown the driver's side door open. Semi-conscious Nick had fumbled for the seatbelt latch and unhooked it half falling out onto the ice. Before he could regain his senses the thin ice beneath Nick shattered and he was plunged into the rapid cold water. Nick was a strong swimmer but being knocked briefly unconscious had left Nick dazed and disoriented. The icy water immediately revived Nick but the current was too strong and too fast for him to do more than stay above water. In seconds Nick was pulled under and away from the bridge. His shouts for help were drowned out by the roaring water and the traffic above.

* * *

Andy returned home and was pulling the last of the shopping bags out of her trunk when her cell phone rang. She almost ignored it until she recognized the ringtone; Oliver. With a sigh Andy set her bags down on the garage floor and pulled the phone out of her purse. As she answered she could only hope she wasn't being called in early.

"McNally."Andy answered as she reached down to retrieve the bags.

"It's Oliver….I need you to rally the troops and meet me at Queen street bridge."Shaw ordered.

Andy froze halfway before her hands touched the plastic bags. Something in her friend's voice told her something was wrong; very wrong. Something bad had happened to someone she cared about. One of their own.

"Oliver?"Andy asked forgetting to use his new rank. "What's wrong?"

Oliver sighed. "Nick was in early on overtime. He was pursuing a robbery suspect and the chase headed onto Queen street bridge…..there was an accident."

Fear gripped Andy's heart and she stood straight up. "Is he hurt?"

"Don't know yet…..just get everybody to the bridge."Oliver responded grimly. "Need to set up a task force."

Andy was grateful when Traci offered to call everyone else. She thanked Traci and tossed her cell phone into her purse, got back in the car and headed to the bridge. Andy knew she could never thank Traci enough for being such a good friend. Flooring the accelerator Andy moved around not one but two slow moving cars.

During his first week Nick had jumped off a pier to get a suspect. Andy shook her head at the memory. He'd earned a lot of respect that day. Despite their current rocky status which was her doing Nick had been a good friend to her. Andy prayed he was okay. She couldn't help but go over her past and think anyone looking at her life would warn men away stating she was a jinx. Luke had been shot so had Sam. Now Nick...Andy firmly shoved that line of thinking away. She had to stay positive. Nick was strong, young, healthy and had a military background. Better equipped than most to handle himself in a dangerous situation. He would be fine...just had to be were so many things Andy wanted to say to Nick. So many things that needed to be said that hadn't been. She wanted the chance to do so.

* * *

By the time Oliver arrived on the bridge it had been sectioned off allowing only one lane each direction for traffic. Being a major throughway of the city they couldn't completely block it. But the accident site was secure. When Oliver got out of his car and saw the impact area his heart sank. Gathering his courage he moved to the edge and peered over. A 15th squad car was jackknifed on the ice below. Oliver cursed knowing it'd take a hell of a lot of luck for Nick to have survived. But if it was one thing that had been proven of late his officers were not only lucky they were survivors. Oliver could only hope that Nick would continue that trend. His radio crackled to life and Oliver unclipped it responding to the call.

"Shaw, go ahead."Oliver acknowledged.

"This is Lt. Dan Munson with search and rescue. Wanted to let you know we've reached the car and it is unoccupied but there is blood."Munson replied. "Best guess is your officer is in the water."

Oliver peered once again at the smashed squad He looked over at the river bank on the left side and saw Munson and his team.

"What's your next move?."Oliver replied grimly.

"We've got weather moving in and the river is too ice clogged for boats."Munson continued. "I'm going to be organizing snow mobiles for this side can your officers handle the search on the other?"

"Affirmative I'm assembling a team now.."Oliver acknowledged.

"Good, I'll let you know as soon as we have anything, Munson out."Munson replied ending the radio call.

"Anything?"Sam Swarek inquired as he approached close on his heels were Chris, Dov, Chloe and Gail.

Dodging Dov's protective grasp Chloe raced forward stopping inches from the broken guard rail. Her face paled as she saw the police car below.

"Oh my God."Chloe whispered as Dov came up behind placing a gentle supportive hand on the small of her back.

"Just heard from search and rescue."Oliver replied as he looked at the former group of rookies."Confirmed that Nick is not in the squad."

Sam winced. "So he's in the water."

Oliver nodded. "Munson's setting up a snow mobile team on his side of the river but we've got weather moving in which is going to complicate things. Our team is going to take the other side but I'm splitting you into two groups."

"What about the suspect Nick was chasing?"Chris asked stepping forward.

"Dispatch is coordinating with the traffic division using Nick's last location and description to pull together enough info."Oliver explained. "Once they have that I instructed for an APB to be issued. Price I need you back at the barn you're not cleared for duty yet."

"I can't sit this one out...Nick's my friend."Chloe pleaded.

"Fine but you don't leave the station help the pursuit team from there."Oliver ordered.

"Thank you."Chloe acknowledged.

"What's the plan?"Dov inquired.

Just then Traci, Steve and Andy arrived making the group complete. After the new arrivals surveyed the scene below Oliver motioned everyone to gather around the hood of his car.

"To recap for those just arriving Search and rescue has confirmed Nick isn't in the car and most likely in the river. A snow mobile team is being organized but we have weather moving in. Swarek's officially off light duty tomorrow but due to circumstances I'm expediting that. Also.I'm having maps sent to everybody's email so check your phones later."Oliver began as he looked at the group. "We're splitting you up into two teams one search and rescue the other track down the robbery suspect. Search team will be: Dov, McNally, Steve and Chris.. Pursuit team head back to the barn and get a task force set up with dispatch and IT. The techs should be able to pull feed from traffic cams. Questions?"

"Somebody should reinterview the robbery victim."Gail pointed out. "We don't have Nick's notes."

Oliver glanced at Sam before continuing. "Good idea. Peck you and Swarek do the interview. Everybody else get moving."

A chorus of 'Yes,Sir's' echoed as the group dispersed. Something Oliver still wasn't used to. With a sigh Oliver took out his phone and pulled up a map of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chloe/Dov, Nick/Andy  
notes and summary: see part 1

Sam didn't have to look far for Andy once the group broke apart. She was standing by the broken guard rail staring down at the ice covered river and shattered squad car. As happy as Sam was that they had a new beginning he knew she wasn't completely over Collins. It'd been as obvious at fight night as it was today. All new starts came with baggage Sam knew they'd deal with it and be better and stronger for it.

"We'll find him."Sam promised as he came to stand next to Andy.

"I know."Andy replied finally forcing her gaze from the wrecked car. "Be careful."

Sam lightly touched Andy's left cheek. "You too."

Sam watched Andy join the rescue team before heading over to where Gail was waiting by the car. 

* * *

Nick wasn't sure when he lost consciousness but suddenly he was coughing and spitting out cold water. Wondering how he was still afloat Nick looked around and found a medium sized log that his body was half draped around. Searching his foggy memory Nick had a partial remembrance of desperately grabbing onto the log as he sailed past it. By some miracle his nearly frozen hands had managed to grab on to the wood. It'd apparently been just big enough to support his weight. Once the coughing subsided Nick shook his head to clear it and instantly regretted the movement as pain assaulted his skull. He must've hit the door or the steering wheel in the crash.

Realizing he wasn't moving as fast Nick looked around and tried to gauge his surroundings. Gingerly Nick turned and looked back dismayed to see how far away the bridge was. He had to get out of the water. How cold his hands were weren't a good sign. Hypothermia combined with any grade of concussion would be deadly. Freezing to death was not how Nick wanted to die. With renewed energy and determination Nick angled the log and used it like a child's swimming learning tool. He put all his strength in his feet and kicked. Inch by inch he got closer to the right bank of the river. After what seemed like forever his left hand touched frozen snow covered ground. The snow and ice made it difficult to pull himself up onto the riverbank but after a few attempts Nick succeeded. His body trembling from cold and exertion Nick knew he couldn't rest. Couldn't risk falling asleep. He had to get warm and keep moving. That was the only option. 

* * *

"What are the odds we'll find Nick alive?"Gail wondered as they approached the victim's house. "Ten percent? Twenty? Then you factor in hypothermia..."

"Gail."Sam warned glad no one else was around to hear the conversation.

"Somebody has to be realistic."Peck muttered.

"Being realistic doesn't mean you don't still have hope."Sam countered as he pulled into the driveway of their destination.

"Whatever."Gail muttered as they exited the squad and headed to the front door.

Sam sighed as images of Jerry's funeral flashed through his memory. Loosing one of their own was never easy. It was unfortunately part of life. You mourned, and moved on. Forcing away the bad memories Sam waited as Gail rang the doorbell. 

* * *

Andy glared at the light snow that had started to fall almost as soon as her group reached the left river bank. She shivered as the wind picked up closer they got to the water. Andy could only imagine how cold Nick was...especially after being in the water. It'd been awhile since she'd had a first aide course refresher but anyone growing up in a northern climate knew the affects of hypothermia and how quickly they set in. Forcing away the negative thoughts Andy looked once more at the map on her phone with renewed determination.

"Dov is there a way we can figure out current speed and estimate how far he would've gotten since the crash?"Andy asked.

"Was thinking the same thing."Dov replied with a grim smile as he held up his own phone. "Luckily there's an ap for everything."

Steve who'd been talking on his phone ended the call and turned toward the group. "Inspector Jarvis has a chopper on the way. Unfortunately we've only got use of it for a couple hours before this weather gets worse. "

Andy nodded. "That's all we'll need. Dov?"

"If this is accurate he's gotten pretty far."Epstein replied as Steve snatched the phone from him.

"I'll relay this to the chopper."Steve stated. "Maybe with their technology we might get lucky and have enough info for a search grid. One that we can work in our time window."

Andy bit her lip and said nothing but her thoughts were racing. Nick was many things smart, resourceful, strong and had youth on his side. Even with all those weapons with what he'd already endured the odds of him surviving a winter storm were very slim. After Sam had been shot Andy had thought she wanted a new start with him. Fear of losing him had brought everything back. However, with what Nick was enduring now and being part of the search Andy was realizing something she should have realized weeks ago. As much as she loved Sam he was her past; Nick was her future. Andy could only pray they'd have enough time for her to make things right. 

* * *

Nick shivered against the cold wind off the river. The light snow that had started earlier was now steady and had already coated his wet hair. He squinted at the terrain ahead and saw it blur. Nick sighed blinked and struggled to get things to focus. He knew he was starting to suffer from hypothermia. Nick looked again at the gray sky and sighed. Time for plan B. He had to find shelter and get warm. Once the storm passed he'd make his way back to the station.

Wrapping his arms around himself Nick started back the way he'd come looking for anything that would give him a roof. Finally he saw a small hill that had and outcropping above it that might just have enough of a depression or a cave to suit his needs. Nick scrambled towards it picking up small twigs and branches along the way to use as firewood. If he was right there'd be enough space for him to stay dry and maybe just maybe get enough wood dry to start a fire. Hope was one of the best tools of survival. Nick knew the others would find him he just had to keep himself going until then.


	4. Chapter 4

I was unfortunately offline for most of the month of August. A power surge at the beginning of the month took out my laptop so it took a few weeks before I had enough funds scraped together to buy a new one. Happily back online and piecing together current writing projects since I lost everything on my old laptop. So look for more frequent updates in the weeks to come. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chloe/Dov, Andy/Nick, Steve/Traci  
Notes and summary: see part one

Chloe fought the urge to slap the computer monitor on her desk and lost. It was picking today of all days to not work. They needed every officer; every piece of e quipment in the search and her computer was deciding to take the day off. She had hit the slim monitor a second time when a male hand grabbed it stopping the momentum. Barely biting back a curse she looked behind to find Sam as the computer rescuer.

"I'm no expert but shouldn't you call the techs?"Sam asked not bothering to hold back a grin.

Chloe wrestled her arm free. "I would if I thought they'd get here in a reasonable amount of time. "

"You can use mine."Sam offered.

Chloe shook her head as she slapped the monitor one more time. It dimmed but finally brightened enough for her to see the icons.

"Thanks, but what I need is on this one."Price replied distractedly as she set to work before the monitor stopped again.

"Okay, Oliver wants everybody available in Parade in ten for an update."Sam informed as he walked past Chloe's desk.

Excitement mixed with anxiety washed over Chloe as she glanced up. "News?"

"Maybe, maybe not."Sam responded. "Spread the word...parade in ten."

"Okay."Chloe acknowledged as she began to type then stopped.

Glancing down at her hands Chloe tried to figure out what had stopped her typing. It was only then that she noticed the first and second fingers of her right hand were crossed. She must've unconsciously did it when Sam mentioned the briefing. As if that little action could bring good news over bad. Sighing Chloe uncrossed her fingers and resumed typing. Hope was hope no matter what silly form it came now they needed every ounce of hope they could get. Nick needed it too.

* * *

Trying to hurry and watch one's footing was not as easy as it looked. Even if you had proper boots. Andy slipped on a hidden patch of ice on a small hill and would've fallen if it wasn't for Chris's quick reflexes. He caught and steadied Andy before putting her back on her feet.

"You okay?"Diaz asked as snow flurries stuck to his dark hair.

Andy nodded. "Thanks."

They continued on a few feet before Chris cleared his throat. "Andy?"

"Yeah?"McNally replied not looking away from the terrain in front of her.

"None of my business but are you sure you want to be a part of this search?"Chris asked."You and Collins were close...if we're too late..."

Andy stopped so suddenly Chris nearly slid into her. "We won't be too late."

"I'm just sayin' you don't have to put yourself..."Chris began but Andy cut him off.

"We'll find him."Andy replied firmly as she started walking again. "Knowing Nick he'll probably have a camp fire and dinner going waiting for us."

As Andy caught up to the others she tried to put the conversation with Chris out of her mind. She knew he had meant well but the mental images his line of thought had created were ones Andy wasn't ready to consider. This search had a lot going for it. Time to be realistic wasn't now. Now was for options, technology and speed. They had all three if only mother nature would cooperate.

* * *

Nick knew the fact that he was barely noticing the light snow that was clinging to his wet hair and skin was a bad sign. He was so cold at this point that his body was numb. Nick was forcing his fingers to move as he walked clenching and unclenching them. He knew keeping blood flowing to them was the only weapon he had against frost bite. Nick had thought he'd find some kind of shelter near the river but the farther he moved from the river all he saw were trees.

Wiping snow from his eyes Nick struggled forward. He tried to remember the weather forecast for the day. He usually checked it, part of his morning routine. There'd been a chance for snow but right now Nick couldn't remember how much or how bad the weather was going to turn. He knew in the end it really wouldn't matter how much snow there was. If he didn't find shelter and get dry Nick wouldn't stand a chance against any storm big or small.

* * *

The Parade room was standing room only by the time Chloe entered. She found a spot to stand along the middle of the back wall. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces mixed in with her friends. She recognized some from first shift and third but others were strangers. Pulled from other divisions to aide in the search.

"For those that don't know me I'm Staff sergeant Oliver Shaw."Oliver began as the room quieted. "To my right is Detective Sam Swarek and on the left is Detective Brian Schwartz from the 11th. The search team at the river is making progress but they have weather moving in that is closing that search window. On the more positive side the reason you're all here is we've had a lead on the robbery suspect more than one lead actually. Sam, if you please."

Sam cleared his throat and motioned to a picture pinned to a dry erase board. Chloe squinted at the picture and stepped forward for a better look. The photo was of a young man in his late teens, early twenties with short brown hair and green eyes. There was a tattoo down the right side of his neck..

"Meet Sean McGinnis age twenty-two."Sam stated tapping the picture with the finger of his right hand. "He's been in and out of jail since he was fourteen. Mostly minor B&E until recently when he graduated to robbing businesses along with homes. He also has a history of drug use mainly meth. A list of known associates has been supplied to you in the briefing material."

"Our other lead is that traffic got a hit on McGinnis's last known location."Oliver continued. "Traffic tracked him to the Alexandra Park area. There's a couple homeless shelters there we need to check out also one of the people on your list of associates a James McMillian was a high school friend and lives in the neighborhood. Assignments are on the board. And on a personal note I just wanted to thank those of you who came in on your day off and those of you from other divisions helping us. It is much appreciated. Get going, I want a good end to this."

The room emptied and Chloe made her way to the front and sat on the edge of one of the tables near Sam and Oliver. Both men nodded to her in acknowledgment and continued with their conversation.

"Had a report from the chopper."Oliver said quietly. "They're closing in on the area that Dov's phone ap data pinged as the most likely spot."

Sam glanced at one of the tv's in the front left corner of the room that was currently showing the twenty-four hour weather channel. The radar map of the city was becoming more and more covered with blue which indicated snow.

"They're going to have to call it, aren't they?"Sam asked solemnly.

Oliver followed his friend's gaze to the radar and then to his watch. "We've still got time."

"Will the ground team keep searching at night?"Chloe asked.

"Depends on how bad the storm gets."Oliver replied. "I won't pull anybody off the search unless there's no choice."

/Hang in there, Nick./Chloe thought as she watched the radar. /Help's coming./

* * *

Nick shivered and forced his feet to keep moving. He slid down a small hill his wet boots not getting a good grip. As he regained his footing Nick felt his hope soar. Just on the horizon was what appeared to be a cluster of boulders each about the size of a VW beetle. Nick picked up his pace and reached the rocks in approximately thirty minutes.

As he circled the snow covered boulders Nick spotted what he'd been hoping and praying to find. It wasn't anything close to what most people would call a cave. It was more an alcove barely five feet deep and maybe six feet high. But it was space enough for him to get dry and keep a fire going in the opening to ward off animals. That was if he could find any dry wood. Turning Nick began to hunt for firewood. During his walk from the river Nick had done inventory to see what useful items he had that had survived the crash and the river. Luckily there was one item that Nick hoped would be enough to help him start a fire. After a few minutes Nick had enough wood and returned to the tiny cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updates. Real life has been busy. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Steve/Tracy, Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov  
Notes and summary: see part one

The chopper buzzed over head kicking up snow in it's wake. Andy blinked to clear her vision and was surprised at their progress. They'd already gone a couple miles downstream. The helicopter copilot giving them information about the terrain as they went. She'd gotten a text from Sam updating her that they had a few new leads on the robbery suspect who had ran Nick off the bridge. Part of Andy wanted to be involved in the investigation. To be there when they caught him. Then again Andy wasn't sure if she'd trust her professionalism when she came face to face. One of their own was suffering and countless civilians could've been hurt or killed.

"Andy."Dov's quiet solemn voice interrupted Andy's thoughts and she turned to face him.

"What?"McNalley asked not liking the look on Dov's face that was mirrored on Chris's.

"Weather service just issued a storm warning for tonight and tomorrow morning. Not so much for the five inches of snow but for the potential of ice mixed in and high winds."Dov stated as he looked at the screen of his smart phone.

"All the more reason to keep looking."Andy responded stubbornly though a sick feeling in her gut told her she was going to be overruled.

"Unfortunately I just got confirmation."Steve interjected as he held out his smartphone and activated the speaker phone. "You're on speaker now."

"Sorry guys."Oliver Shaw's sad concerned voice projected. "Inspector Jarvis has halted search efforts until the weather clears tomorrow."

"It's not bad here yet, Oliver."Andy protested. "I'll talk to the Inspector myself if it'll keep us out here longer."

"I wish it were different but he didn't want to risk anybody else being trapped in the elements."Oliver continued.

"What about using off road vehicles with four wheel drive?"Chris interjected. "Those things can get through anything."

"The two the department have one is undergoing a retrofit the other was involved in an accident and is being repaired."Shaw explained. "The Inspector is rallying more man power and equipment but it's going to take time to get here especially with the weather affecting travel."

"Oliver, if Nick hasn't found shelter..."Andy stated her voice trailing to a whisper.

"He's military trained, Andy."Oliver responded quietly. "If anybody can turn this situation in his favor it's Nick. Search is called...chopper will give you guys a lift back."

Andy turned away from the group and stared out at the barren trees, snow and rocks that stretched ahead for miles. She knew Nick was strong and resourceful. Even the strong had their limits. More than anything she wanted to disobey orders and continue the search herself. She didn't want to leave him to endure the storm alone. They didn't know if he'd found shelter, if he wasn't hurt. Andy jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She turned to find Dov a mixture of sympathy and understanding in his gaze.

"Chopper's waiting."Dov informed as he gently turned Andy in the direction the helicopter was waiting about twenty feet away. "This is just a delay. Nobody's giving up."

"I know."Andy replied quietly as she broke away from Dov's grasp and walked to the helicopter.

Once they were airborne Andy couldn't help scanning the area for any kind of a sign. Trampled ground, smoke, or a piece of clothing on a tree branch but there was nothing. The cold wind seeped through the doors of the chopper and Andy huddled deeper into her seat. She tried to stay positive but she couldn't help but think of her reputation on the force of being a jinx. Seemed like everyone she loved had been in life threatening danger over the last couple of years. Not a track record she was proud of and too much to be a coincidence. Yes bad things happened to good people but lately it just seemed to be adding against her. Andy could only hope that Nick would break her jinx. 

* * *

"Well, that's two former associates off the list and one homeless shelter."Gail commented from the passenger seat as she looked at a notepad.

"Let's keep going with the known associates."Sam commented as he stopped at a red light the snow coming down harder. "There's been no sightings of him at the bus or train stations or at the airport. He's not running."

"Well if he's avoided the news and he's an idiot he thinks he's gotten away."Gail theorized tapping her pen against the paper."And if he thinks he's gotten away he's not going to ruin the little robbery enterprise he has going which leads us to Tomas Braxton they did time together."

"Lets hope there really is no honor among thieves."Sam quipped as he hit the siren. 

* * *

"Thanks."Dov stated gratefully as he accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Chloe as they stood in the breakroom.

Chloe smiled briefly as she gently brushed a few remaining snow flakes from Dov's dark hair. "You looked like a popsicle."

"And we had protective gear."Dov replied grimly as he set the coffee mug down on the counter untouched. "If this storm gets as bad as they're predicting..."

Chloe hugged him. "I'm just glad you're back as for the storm since when have the weathermen been right?"

Dov tightened his arms around Chloe as he rested his head on top of hers. "Good point." 

* * *

Andy started up the stairs to Oliver's office but Tracy stopped her pulling Andy into the detectives office.

"Yelling at Oliver won't accomplish anything."Tracy admonished gently as she ushered Andy to her desk. "Jarvis is the final word no matter how much we don't like it. We're no good to Nick if..."

Andy held up a hand to stop Tracy. "I get it, Tracy. I just feel helpless."

Tracy sighed as she sat down on the corner of the desk opposite Andy. "I know."

Andy stood and began to pace the small area behind the desk. "It seems like we were barely out there."

"We got the area narrowed down."Tracy stated. "As soon as the weather clears we can get Nick and bring him home."

Andy nodded and leaned back against the wall.

Tracy sighed. "I'm going to check on Leo then I'm going to make some calls and get some food delivered. I have a feeling we're in for a long night." 

* * *

Nick huddled by the tiny fire. The strong winds threatened to destroy it with each moment that passed. He had gathered as much wood as he could find before the snow made the search impossible. He'd have to conserve the supply. Nick had been in much colder and worse situations in military training.

All Nick had to do was keep himself alert. Easier said than done. He felt the events of the day taking it's toll on his body. Now that he was sitting Nick could feel the pain from the numerous cuts and the aches of his bruised ribs. The pain however was a good thing it would aid him in staying awake. The pain combined with the weather would be enough to overcome the obstacle of sleep. The wind kicked up once more and Nick watched the fire warily. It wavered but held. Nick breathed a sigh of relief and add another piece of wood to it. All he could do now was wait.


End file.
